


Early at Flavour Nexus

by ParadoxRose



Series: Jazzpunk/PolyEd Drabbles [5]
Category: Jazzpunk (Video Game)
Genre: Bedhead and breakfast cereal, Flustered Editor, M/M, People who work in grocers and retail in general just take so much bullcrap, Takes place in Flavour Nexus, Y'know from the DLC, idk how to tag this, someone help him confront his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxRose/pseuds/ParadoxRose
Summary: Early in the morning, the Editor has to go to the supermarket. Too bad he’s not the only one there.





	Early at Flavour Nexus

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Azzy and inspired by the Flavour Nexus DLC. I love writing Editor when he’s in denial.

The Editor was a morning person. It was quite common for him to wake up at a time close to how early it was now. However, he _wasn’t_ a go-to-the-supermarket-when-it’s-barely-opened-in-a-hoodie-over-his-pjs kind of person and it certainly wasn’t something that usually happened. For god’s sake he probably looked like he’d crawled out of a dumpster as he squinted at the side of the box in his hand with his glasses teetering on the end of his nose.

Somewhere else in the store was a crash, as if someone had dived headfirst into the pyramid of soup cans. A second later was the sound of boxes being dropped on the floor, and Editor frowned slightly. He recognised that sound of chaos and complete disregard for social ettiequte.

Polyblank.

Editor’s head jerked up as his eyes widened.

Oh god, Polyblank.

He dropped the box he was holding and darted to the end of the shelf, hiding behind it. Glancing around the edge, he saw the clumsy spy enter the aisle he’d just been in, and he quickly pulled his head back.

Today of all days he just _had_ to come to this particular supermarket.

Editor quickly tried to smooth down the freak show that was his bedhead, attempting to make it at least somewhat decent. He glanced down at himself and cursed; something as informal as this wasn’t acceptable, especially when facing his long-time rival. The spy was tight-lipped but the Editor had no doubt that he would go out of his way to ruin his reputation!

Deciding that he would rather die than allow anyone to see him in _only_ his pjs in public, Editor exhaled and kept his hoodie on. Sneaking out like an embarrassed ex wasn’t an option, so his only choice was to go about his business with confidence. Own the fact that he looked like a disaster.

Oh god, he looked like a disaster.

Editor ran a hand over his inadequate hairdo and pushed his glasses back to their proper place before he stepped out from his hiding place and strode back to where he had been before, picking up the same box he had dropped. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Polyblank turn his head to him in surprise, and Editor slowly turned towards him with his usual smirk.

“Good morning Polyblank. I didn’t know that you were here.”

Polyblank looked Editor up and down, and the antagonist’s smirk froze on his face when Polyblank smiled in amusement.

“What?” He questioned, much more collected than he was internally, “Granted it’s not the usual kind of clothing you’d find me in, but you didn’t think that I slept in a suit, did you?” Editor chuckled, and he smiled when Polyblank glanced away, blushing slightly and confirming that he had. Editor shook his head before putting the box back and grabbing another, one that was less damaged.

“So why would a spy who thinks he’s as established as you are come to a supermarket this early in the morning?” Editor questioned, and looked at Polyblank slyly, “Could it be that you heard I would be here and ran right down to find me?” Polyblank shook his head quickly, and fixed Editor with an annoyed look. Editor chuckled again, but he couldn't say that he wasn’t disappointed. Not that he would let Polyblank know that, of course.

Polyblank reached over and picked up one of the boxes of the same cereal Editor was holding, rattling it with a questioning expression. Editor raised an eyebrow before giving an almost unnoticeable shrug.

“My associate, Red Dress, didn’t think it was appropriate to inform me that she had eaten most of the breakfast foods in my pantry. Hence, the cereal...and the coffee.” He grabbed the tin as he said it. It was a wonder that he hadn’t shot anyone today when he had been so rudely deprived of caffeine. Polyblank nodded, but Editor definitely caught a hint of suspicion in his gaze, before Polyblank grabbed a different box and ripped it open, shoving a handful of the contents into his mouth. Editor rolled his eyes.

Polyblank had come here because he was hungry.

“Surely you have your own food.” Editor scoffed. Polyblank shrugged and ate another handful. Editor sighed before taking a step towards Polyblank, leaning closer towards him as he smirked.

“If you were to stay at my apartment, I would treat you to a full course dinner.” He told him, his voice quiet. Editor stepped back and turned away, but then realised how he must have sounded and his head jerked up again.

“I-I mean if you were to earn it of course.” He said quickly, blushing more intensely than Polyblank had earlier, “Over another game of sport, maybe.” Polyblank stared at Editor blankly, but the antagonist refused to look at him. The recovery was sloppy but it was better than what he’d said originally by itself. A silence that made Editor feel uncomfortable hung over the two of them before Polyblank glanced down at the box in his hand, and then tilted it towards the Editor invitingly.

“Tell me you’re joking.” Editor scoffed, gently pushing it away from him before glancing around, “You realise that the cereal you’re offering me is stolen, don’t you?”

Polyblank gave him the most confused expression ever to appear on a man’s face. Editor shrugged and crossed his arms defensively.

“I’m better than that.”

Polyblank frowned again before pulling the box back and tilting it up to his mouth. What didn’t fall in scattered about Polyblank’s clothing and on the floor.

“Leave it to you to make a mess.” Editor remarked.

“Hey!”

Both of them turned around to see a woman with a uniform and name tag shouting at them.

“You have to pay for that!”

Polyblank whirled around and ran, but didn’t think too far ahead as he slammed into Editor, sending them both crashing to the ground. Editor spluttered, Polyblank lying on top of him and the two of them nose-to-nose, and his eyes widened slightly as he felt blood rising to his face again. Polyblank scrambled off and ran, still holding the open box in his hands. Editor pulled himself to his feet as the supermarket employee chased after the spy. Editor irritably brushed himself off, and he cursed himself again for his reaction to being so close to Polyblank. He wasn’t sure if it was his clothes or the situation, but he seemed to be acting more and more careless in Polyblank’s presence.

Editor turned on his heel and walked stiffly towards the exit as the employee continued to yell for Polyblank to stop.

It had to be his clothes. He refused to believe it was anything else.


End file.
